Far Future - Day 2
For the Chinese version of the level, see Far Future - Day 2 (Chinese version). :For the level before the v1.8 update, see Far Future - Day 2 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |FR = A money bag |NR = same |before = Far Future - Day 1 |after = Far Future - Day 3}} Difficulty The player must deal with the Shield Zombie, which will block projectile shots for a short amount of time, and repeatedly put up its shield over and over again. The player is required to use the newly acquired Laser Bean to combat this, but cheaper plants that do damage without projectiles like Snapdragon are also options. Waves |zombie2 = |note2 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = 100% Plant Food |zombie5 = 2 4 3 |zombie6 = 1 5 |note6 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie7 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie8 = 4 4 5 5 |note8 = 100% Plant Food |zombie9 = |zombie10 = 1 1 2 2 |zombie11 = 1 3 5 2 4 |note11 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie12 = 1 3 5 2 4 |note12 = Final flag}} Strategies Strategy 1 *'Required plants:' **Sunflower (or Twin Sunflower or Sun-shroom) **Laser Bean **Tall-nut (or Wall-nut) **Cherry Bomb **Squash (or Potato Mine) **Iceberg Lettuce (or Snow Pea or Winter Melon) **Bonk Choy (or Snapdragon) *Plant two columns of sun-producing plants (one if you chose the Twin Sunflower). Do as what you would do in every stage. *Plant at least one column of Laser Beans and on Power Tiles. Then, a Shield Zombie will approach. Its special ability is it can create a force field that absorbs 1200 damage per shot to protect the zombies. Therefore, the Laser Bean will shoot through it and be able to attack Shield Zombie as well as other zombies behind it. If you use projectile plants, they may be able to destroy the force field, but after that, the Shield Zombie will create another force field, making it difficult to defeat it. *A Bonk Choy can also attack through the force field, so use them along Laser Bean, then plant a defensive plant in front of it. The level will be very easy if you do so. *Do not forget to take advantage of the Power Tiles, as they are very useful even later in the level. Strategy 2 |*Occupy every tile in the first and second column by planting Sunflowers. *Plant a few columns (preferably two) of Bloomerangs and Kernel-pults. *When things start to get a bit tough, plant Bonk Choys and Repeaters. They will help in dealing with zombies that come in large numbers. *Plant Iceberg Lettuces as well. Give them Plant Food when the zombies arrive in large numbers so that the Iceberg Lettuces may freeze them in place, thus allowing your plants to quickly beat the zombies and as well as giving you the opportunity to strengthen your defense. }} Strategy 3 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Laser Bean **Snapdragon **Lightning Reed **Spikeweed **Chili Bean **Sunflower **Stallia **'If you acquired the extra slot:' Lava Guava *Plant the first row with Sunflower (only plant three, after step 2, start planting more during the level, but you need at least one column of Sunflowers.) *In the fourth column, place three Lightning Reeds near the middle. If any zombies pass by, use Chili Bean or Lava Guava to kill that zombie. *Place a Laser Bean whenever a whole lane of zombies clumps up in the third column. Use Stallia to slow them down and place more Lighting Reeds to add more damage. Place a Snapdragon on the fifth column, both the second lane and fourth lane. Place two more Laser Bean in the third column on the second and fourth lane (if one is placed there, just place the Laser Bean on another lane. *When the Shield Zombie comes rolling in, place a Spikeweed on the third column in its lane. Use Stallia to slow them down if needed. *Use the plant food on Stallia to give more damage or Chili Bean to kill more zombies unless the attacking plants need to mow down a lane. *If this does not work out (though it was tested three times) switching out Stallia is the better option. Strategy 4 *'Required plants:' **Sunflower **Snapdragon **Wall-nut (Tall-nut, if acquired) **Potato Mine **Iceberg Lettuce **Instant of your choice *Simply put down some Sunflowers, and use Iceberg Lettuce and Potato Mine to stall zombies, to get sun. *Once the first Shield zombie comes, plant a Snapdragon and Wall-nut. *Make sure to spread defensive plants. *Use two columns of Snapdragons. Any more is a waste. *This should beat the level. Gallery FR FF D2.png|First time reward far_future_2.jpg|By Aleksio567 Futurelvl2.png|By FF - Day 2 (PG234) - 1.png|By FF - Day 2 (PG234) - 2.png|By Pinkgirl234 FF - Day 2 (PG234) - 3.png|By Pinkgirl234 PvZ2_Stragety_FF2.png|By FF 2.png|By . Note that the two achievements "Dragon Age" and "High Five" are earned at this level SOFF2.PNG|By FF-2 by WeebishlyDone.png|By Walkthrough Far Future Day 2 - Zen Garden - Plants vs Zombies 2 Plants vs. Zombies 2 New Shield Zombie - Far Future Day 2 (Ep.237)|By How would you rate Far Future - Day 2's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with one flag Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty